The present invention relates to a top for a convertible vehicle, and in particular a top comprising a storage space for storing the top in an opened state of the top, an essentially shape-preserving covering member for covering the storage space in a closed state of the top, and a rear top section, wherein the top section is arranged at least partially above the storage space in the closed state of the top.
It is known to store openable tops for convertible vehicles in an opened state of the top in a vehicle storage space generally arranged on the rear side. The storage space should also be upwardly covered in the closed state of the top. This means that an open cavity which firstly does not have an attractive appearance and secondly conceals the risk of, for example, children being able to throw objects into the storage space during the journey, does not remain.
From the construction of convertible tops, it is known to cover the storage space by means of a separately driven, movable lid element. Such a separately movable lid element may be coupled, for example, to a rear top-compartment lid and is generally provided with its own driving device.
German patent application DE 101 46 267 A1 describes a top for a convertible vehicle, with a storage space for the top, wherein the top comprises three roof parts, the storage space being covered by a tailgate and at least partially also by an essentially shape-preserving covering member designed as a covering element, and a rear top section, in particular a rear window arranged in the rear roof part, being arranged at least partially above the storage space in a closed state of the top. The covering element is coupled to a rear side of a seat and therefore to the body of the vehicle by means of a four-bar-linkage arrangement, with one of the joints of the four-bar linkage being guided in a longitudinally displaceable manner on the covering element. A first force-application unit, comprising an electric motor, a gear and a driving cable, is arranged on the covering element. It is a disadvantage that both, the four-bar-linkage arrangement and the force-application unit, take up a space which was designated for the top. A disadvantage of arranging the force-application unit on the covering element is that the force-application unit not only has to support the covering element but also in addition its own weight against the body.
German patent document DE 196 37 038 C1 describes a covering for a linkage passage opening of a linkage for a top of a convertible, where the linkage passage opening is to be covered by an elastic element, especially a tightening strap. The tightening strap is fastened to a retaining element, it being possible for the retaining element to be lowered and therefore for the linkage passage opening to be closed. A disadvantage is that the tightening strap, although suitable as a covering for a small opening, such as a linkage passage opening, is not, however, suitable for covering a storage space of a top, in particular just because of the fact that very great stretching forces are required for this. A further disadvantage is that the retaining element causes the overall arrangement will become quite complex.